Brother’s forever
by Lloveread
Summary: A jurassic wirld fanfiction where Zach and Gray escapes death with a new expeience


Almost got it said Zach

Zach... wimpered Gray, "look!"

The I-Rex was staring straight at them, then it started to claw at them but Zach was smart and he decided to unbuckle their seatbelts and both plummeted onto the ground. The dinosaur roared with anger as Zach and Gray runs away. Hurry up! Said Zach and pulled his brother towards him hoping he would run faster. Exhausted as they both are, they come to a stop. They look down and sees a waterfall but closely behind them they hear the roar of the I-Rex.

We have to jump said Zach

What?! Are you crazy?! Said Gray

Trust me. Replied Zach

1...2...3..!! As they both jumped and plummeted to the icy water below. As they reached the bottom, Zach landed wrong and hurt his stomach along with his head, ignoring his injuries, he quickly grabbed Gray and pulling him under water just to make sure that the I-Rex is gone. Moments later, Zach and Gray went above the surface and gasped for air, and quickly swam to shore.

You actually jumped said Zach

Yeah... I did chuckled Gray

The two brother hugged each other filled with joy that they had escaped their near death experience. Quickly said Zach, we have to go back to find aunt Claire. Which way? he asked

That way said Gray as they walked and walked what seems to be for miles, Zach felt tired and the headache in him was hurting more along with his stomach but he didn't say anything about it. " Gray needs me to be strong now". So they continued to walk.

Not long later, they found an old empty abandoned building

Let's go in it said Zach as Gray quickly kept along side with his brother.

Do you have one of those matches asked Zach?

Ya here said gray

Zach lights up the match so that they can see and continues walking. Shortly after, Zach stops and winces, Gray saw that his brother looked paler than before asked Are you ok? Full of concern.

Yeah, I am good, just tired, let's keep going.

Cautiously watching his brother, they went on hoping to find something that can save them.

They stumble amount an old jeep that has been here since the old park and so they try to fix it hoping that they can use it.

It was hot and they didn't any water or supplies. Zach was starting to loose his concentration due to his head and stumbled a little.

Zach, you look pale and you look like you are about to collapse any minute exclaimed Gray

I'm fine stumbled Zach. Now concentrate and hand me the wrench.

Gray knew that Zach was not okay and that they both needed help and fast.

Turn it on again said Zach

Vroom! Yeah! Said Gray

Alright, let's go! Said Zach

Wait, I thought you failed your driving test said Gray

Only the driving part teased Zach

As they both chuckled and drove away.

Not long after, "ughfmm!" Said Zach as he held onto his stomach

What's wrong?said gray. Nothing, it's okay said Zach

Okay Zach I know that something is wrong with you, tell me why wrong!

Sighing heavily, my head and my stomach hurts mumbled Zach.

Here maybe pull over first and let's rest over there said Gray

They pulled over and gray helped his older brother out of the car and gently placing him against a tree.

After resting for a few minutes, Zach feels a bit better and said we should get going Gray, we need to go back.

Are you sure? Asked gray with worry

They both head back to the car but as Zach tries to turn it on, it wouldn't budge

Oh no it doesn't work! Exclaimed gray

It's okay said Gray "don't panic, we can just walk from here, I am sure it's not far" said Zach

The two brother were side by sides walking amping the grass trying to find their way back to their aunt Claire.

Scared as they were of the loose dinosaur they try to hurry along hoping to make it back before night time.

Zach's head and stomach had been hurting ever since the jump that they did and is now hurting even more but he never told Gray that.

Just a little further said Zach. "For gray..."

barely conscious he walked and walked until he could walk no further and collapsed.

Zach! Shouted Gray. Seeing his brother's unconscious body behind him was making him even more scared than the I-Rex.

Zach! Wake up! Said gray

He checked for his brother's pulse and breathing. Thank goodness it is still there Gray thought to himself.

Alone in the forest with a dangerous dinosaur on the loose and now his unconscious brother beside him. Gray was now more scared than ever hoping that his brother would wake up soon, he curled beside him waiting.

For what seemed like hours, Zach finally started to wake up

Zach! Zach! Can you hear me?!

Wha- what? What happened? Said Zach, his voice hoarse

You were walking and all of a sudden you collapsed! Said Gray with tears in his eyes

Hey, it's okay, I am much better now, I will protect you, don't worry said Zach

Smiling at each other Zach said alright, let's head back

Gray helping his brother up as they continue to walk back.

Pausing a few times along the way because Zach needed a break.

Gray was growing more and more worried about Zach but didn't say anything.

No food, no water, no shelter, no medical attention, they walked till the night fall and decided that they should rest for the night.

They headed to a large tree that can cover both Zach and gray, hung into each other and attempted to drift off to sleep. But Gray couldn't sleep, he was just too worried about his brother, it's only been a few hours but his brother was the palest he has ever seen. Hoping tomorrow him and his brother would be okay, he drifted off into light sleep.

The next morning came around and Gray woke up first, he tried to wake Zach up. At first, he stirred a little bit but didn't wake, them all of a sudden Zach shot right up with sweat all over him and he was still really pale.

Hey Zach? Are you alright? Asked Gray

Yeah, yeah, I am fine thanks for taking care of me Gray.

Gray was still not convinced that his brother was "fine" but they both decided to keep on going.

They walked and walked when all of a sudden, they heard footsteps and not just any footsteps, large, heavy footsteps that belonged to the I-Rex.

Horrified as they were, they stopped walking and quickly tried to hide.

Shhh said Zack and Gray whimpered with fear.

As the low growl of the monster, nether Zach or Gray moves an inch hopping that the I-Rex didn't see them.

When it finally went away, Zach and Gray ran as fast as they could.

Go! Go! Go! Said Zach.

Running and running until they could run no further. Catching their breath the sat down and smiled at each other. They had just escaped death together...again. Zach and gray were both thankful for each other. The both walked some more and finally reached the park. Gray looked at his brother and smiled but that smile quickly faded away as he saw that Zach does not look good. Swaying a little bit, gray quickly got to Zach's side helping him walk.

Zach's head was hurting again, painfully they continued to walk trying to find their aunt.

The two boys pushed their way through people and finally found their aunt Claire as she stood high up trying to find them.

Aunt Claire! Exclaimed Gray. Zach smiled, it was the feeling of hope

Oh my goodness you guys! Where have you been?! Why didn't you come back?! I was so worried about you!

Gray?! What so this? Looking at some scrapes on Gray.

Gray pushed her hand away and said don't look at me, look at Zach! I think he needs help! Said Gray.

Claire looked at the teenage boy and saw that he was sweating from head to toe and was extremely pale.

Oh my goodness Zach! Are you alright?!

Yeah, yeah... m'fine said Zach but he was already slanting and loosing consciousness. Zach! Said Gray. Zach! Said Claire.

But Zach heard nether of them and numbered something and collapsed once more.

Gray was scared to his core, his brother collapsed in front of him again!

Gr-Gray! Exclaimed their aunt Claire

You have to go find help and water now! Said Claire

As gray dashed away, Claire dragged Zach to a cooler, and less populated place.

Zach, come on, wake up, your mother is going to kill me said Claire.

Claire checked for his pulse, it was weak but it was there, then she checked for his breathing, it was shallow and shaky. She knew that her nephew need help fast. Gray returned holding two bottled waters,

"Drink some" Claire told Gray

As Gray drank some, Claire tried to give some to Zach.

All of a sudden Zach started moving, at first they thought that he was starting to wake up but he was more like shaking, moving rather violently .

"He is convulsing! " yelled Claire

Gray didn't need to be told what that means because he was smart and knew what that meant... His brother was having a seizure.

There was nothing they could do but to wait for it to be over

Claire was crying but trying to stay strong for Gray holding him tightly trying to comfort him.

As for Gray, he was crying hysterically as he watched his brother convulse gripping on to his aunt tightly.

Minutes later, it stopped and Claire checked in Zach again. His face pale, breathing irregular.

The people gray got help from was here and helped Zach into the helicopter along with his brother gray and their aunt.

Along the ride, Zach woke up

Gray was full of joy and hugged his brother. "I thought I almost lost you! I was so scared" as he rambled on, Zach stopped him and said " it's okay, I am okay, I am never going to leave you. We are brothers remember?

"We always come back to each other."


End file.
